


Left Alone We Find Ourselves

by kylorenben



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Fingering, Humiliation, Hux actually cares about Kylo, It may end up becoming more then that, Kylo just needs to be put in his place some times, M/M, Master/Slave, Muzzles, PWP, Pet Play, S&M, Self-Humiliation, Slave Kylo, Slave Kylo Ren, Spanking, There will be aftercare don't worry, for now at least, kinda he calls him dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenben/pseuds/kylorenben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door was closed and had been for the last 45 minutes. At least that was how long he assumed it had been. He didn’t want to admit he had been counting in the back of his mind since his captor last left.</p><p>Master, he corrected himself.</p><p>That’s what he had asked to be called. But Kylo preferred the former, thinking it made the situation that much more pathetic for him.</p><p>He wanted to be pathetic, just this once.</p><p>The thought made his cock twitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Never in his life did Kylo believe he would be chained to a wall like a dog. The thought had occurred to him in passing, when he dreamed of worst possible scenarios where his power was taken away from him against his will. But he never truly believed that he would let it happen to him, willingly.

 

The muzzle, too, was a surprise. Though his was specialized to fit his face nicely, the metal still dug against the skin around his mouth and at the brim of his nose. Whenever he moved the metal would drag just so and the edges of his skin that touched were starting to feel raw. If it was kept on too much longer he was afraid it would break skin causing him to bleed. He had agreed to the caging, but he hadn’t agreed to that. Not to his captors face at least. 

 

It was quiet. The room he was in was small and made of stone and metal. This would annoy him more if someone else was in the room, but at the moment there wasn’t. The only real nuisance currently, aside from the pinching metal, was the smell of bleach in the air. It wasn’t overwhelming to the point Kylo would worry of passing out, as if a simple gas could knock out someone as trained with his body as he was, but it still made his nose itch and had convinced him not long ago to start breathing from his mouth. 

 

The door was closed and had been for the last 45 minutes. At least that was how long he assumed it had been. He didn’t want to admit he had been counting in the back of his mind since his captor last left. 

 

Master, he corrected himself. 

 

That’s what  **he** had asked to be called. But Kylo preferred the former, thinking it made the situation that much more pathetic for him. 

 

He wanted to be pathetic, just this once.

 

The thought made his cock twitch. 

 

Kylo glanced down at himself and had a refreshed memory of just how spread out he was like this. His hands were pulled over his head and held there with the thick cuffs and chains that were attached to the wall. His arms had started to ache a while ago, but he had forced himself away from that physical pain. He could still feel it, but he didn’t think about it as often. He was stripped as well, nothing covering him but a sheer black cloth that rested over his cock and, if he had been standing, would reach his ankles. Right now it sat lifeless and crumbled half under him, his cock straining under it. He had noticed, about 15 minutes ago, that precome was leaking through the fabric. He figured  **he** would like this. If he decided to come back. 

 

Almost on cue, the door was opened and the General himself walked in. He was starkly opposite in appearance compared to the other. He was covered completely, from shiny black boots up to the jacket that hung over his shoulders, doing nothing else but making him look bigger. More intimidating. He was fixing his gloves idly as the door shut behind him. Kylo watched with extreme interest as Hux pulled the leather gloves down his hands and making sure they would stay there. Kylo briefly let himself think of the last time Hux had kept his gloves on, and how unforgiving and alien the feeling of the material felt when it slapped against his skin. Kylo let out a shuddering breath, his hair leaning in front of his face now that was was unconsciously leaning towards him. 

 

Hux, finally, looked down at him and Kylo’s dick throbbed at the acknowledgement. Hux made a tutting noise and leaned down to be about eye height with his prisoner. Hux pressed two fingers against Kylo’s forehead and pushed him until his head banged against the wall with enough force it knocked Kylo’s vision out for a few moments. Blinking wildly to gain his sight back, he was greeted with a very smug looking grin on the General’s face. 

 

“You’re cute.” Hux cooed, knowing all too well how much Kylo hated being called such. Kylo snapped his teeth at him, as if the muzzle wasn’t there and he could actually bite the man. Hux laughed at the display, and went as far as hooking some fingers through the caging and stroking them down the side of his mouth. Kylo couldn’t turn his head to bite with the pressure still against his forehead. Finally Hux withdrew both hands and sat them on his knees. “A very good pup. You’ll be a guard dog yet. Force willing.” 

 

Kylo snorted at that. He tilted his hips forward to attempt to grind against the cloth that he had positioned under himself in a way that made it cling to him. It was an act of rebellion, especially because Hux was right there in front of him. Hux looked down at the movement and frowned, unhappy with this. 

 

“You should know better.” Hux said tracing his finger from the base of his cock right to the small slit. It was a light touch that made Kylo thrust, trying to get more stimulation. Another mistake. Hux flicked the head of his cock harshly, and Kylo moaned openly. “I gave you this clothing so you could have a shred of dignity. But it’s obvious you don’t even deserve that.” 

 

Hux wrapped his fingers around the fabric and tugged harshly until the metal that held it against Kylo’s waist snapped. Hux let it fling out of his hand towards the wall behind him, making a small ting as the metal hit metal. 

 

“Do  _ not  _ assume I’ll do you any more favors like that ever again. If you’re going to abuse the few pleasantries I give you, I’ll make sure that abuse is handed straight back to you.” Hux said keeping his gaze for a long moment. “Is that clear?” Kylo swallowed heavily, and nodded. 

 

“Yes, master.” The words came out pathetically lustful and Hux at least seemed pleased. 

 

Hux stood up and shucked his coat off turning to hang it on the hook on the door. Kylo suppressed another laugh. Of course the General couldn’t let his clothing touch the floor. Hux’s hands paused at the soft noise Kylo made but after a moment continued and flattened his coat against the door. Then he turned back to Kylo and held his hands behind his back, looking him over. Trying to decide what to do with him. 

 

“So. What do you think you deserve?” 


	2. Chapter 2

“So. What do you think you deserve?” 

 

The question caught Kylo off guard for some reason. He had been in the mind set that Hux would tell him what he deserved. He hadn’t expected the question to be asked. His mind was too blank. Aside from the continuous thoughts that ran through Hux’s head whenever he let himself focus on them. 

 

Somewhere at the beginning of their ‘“mutually beneficial relationship to relieve stress and nothing more,” as Hux had put it, they had made an agreement for intense sessions like this. In order to make sure there was consent, since the last thing Hux wanted was to force Kylo into something he didn’t want and then be killed by Kylo’s unbridled rage thereafter, Kylo would press into Hux’s mind and stay there through their sessions. It wasn’t hard when Hux didn’t guard his thoughts at all through this. This was the only time Hux let his mental guards down so fully, maybe it was to match how far Kylo let himself fall to be put in this position.Or maybe it was just hard to think when you had a cock hungry slave in front of you. 

 

Kylo felt a sharp pain in his dick that brought him back to reality. Hux, having been disappointed by the lack of response, had taken it upon himself to step on the mans cock, pushing it into his stomach painfully. Kylo pathetically moaned and his hands rattled the chains as he instinctively tried to pull him off. But his hands stayed limp above him and Hux grinned menacingly. 

 

“N-nothing!” Kylo sputtered out suddenly, unsure if this was the right answer. Hux wasn’t telling him the right answer in his head, maybe there wasn’t one. “I..I don’t… ah…deserve anything! I don’t deserve this! You’re giving me contact I don’t…I..” His voice was getting more desperate and breathy before Hux finally pulled his boot away. Kylo looked down at himself and whimpered softly as he felt his cock pulse. “T-thank you… For giving me that.” He let himself say. That seemed to be the correct answer because he heard Hux’s breath hitch just slightly. 

 

“You’re lucky I enjoy watching you in pain. Or I wouldn’t even give you that.” That was only a half lie and they both knew it. Hux fed off of Kylo’s moans, his desperate aching, just as much as Kylo fed off of the amount of attention he got from this. In this situation, when Hux was in the room at least, he was all Hux looked at. All Hux thought about. Kylo could get off just on that. In fact he had.

 

“Since we’ve established you deserve nothing.” Hux paused moving to reach for the key that rested on his hip. It almost seemed archaic that Hux had chosen to use something so old it required a real metal key. But the fact he was even considering using it meant he could be let out. He could stand at the very least. “What do you want? Other then to get off.” He moved the key up to the cuffs that held Kylo’s wrists and released them. 

 

The sigh of relief that came over Kylo was long. He didn’t try to escape or even touch himself, he wouldn’t disobey so blatantly. Not when he was given the gift of his hands. He let his hands drop so he could regain the blood back to his fingertips. He rubbed his wrist lightly with his fingers, focused on them for a moment. Then he realized Hux hadn’t spoken. He was waiting for an answer. He swallowed and looked up at him under his eyelashes.   


“You.”

 

Another correct answer.

 

He was doing good. He was doing so, so good.

 

Hux pulled Kylo to his feet then and turned him to press against the wall. His face hit the wall, rather hard again but nothing that he couldn’t handle. 

 

“Behind your back.” Hux instructed and Kylo’s hands fell behind his back, hand clasping his wrist to keep them there. He felt Hux’s fingers lightly brush down the ass Kylo was presenting so easily and down past to his thighs. There he pushed Kylo’s legs farther apart. He was so vulnerable like this. His ass presented to him, only his face pressing against the cool metal was keeping him up with his legs this far apart. But it was worth it. Every part of this was worth it. He made sure Hux was very aware of this, projecting a few thoughts into his mind to convey everything was perfect right now. Even if his cock was aching and he wanted nothing but to orgasm.

 

“You look good like this you know. It’s nice to see that despite your horrendous attitude you have something that can make up for it.” Hux’s hand was traveling back up his thigh to his ass. There he squeezed what little ass there was. Kylo was too toned to have much body fat in the places that mattered. But it didn’t seem to bother Hux. He spread him open with one hand and examined him for too long. There was silence for too long as Hux did nothing but hold him open and feel Kylo start to squirm. 

  
“Don’t-“ Kylo said before he could stop himself. A handlanded on the cheek that wasn’t spread harsh enough that it echoed in the small room. The moan that Kylo let out echoed somewhat louder.

 

“Don’t?” Hux asked, annoyance laced in his tone. “You have no authority to tell me what not to do.” Another slap came now against his ass, this time harder. He was sure it would leave a hand print. He wanted more. Hux pulled both of his hands away for a moment and let out a disappointed breath. “Considering you only said one word… 10. Extra. Those were just a warning.” Kylo swallowed and nodded against the wall. His mouth was already hanging open and he would start drooling by the end of this he was already sure. But that’s what Hux wanted. 

 

“Yes, master.” The arousal in his voice was too obvious.

“You’re lucky I didn’t bring my whip today.” Hux commented briefly before swinging his hand down hard onto Kylo’s ass. “But then again you’d enjoy that wouldn’t you?” Without giving him time to rest a second slap fell down on his ass and Kylo felt himself starting to drool now. His moans were too loud and he wanted to cover his mouth. Close it. But instead his hands clenched forcing themselves to stay still. 

 

“You’re disgusting you know that? Absolutely broken and filthy. You crave this! You. The Great Lord Kylo Ren. Pathetic and putty in my hands.” Kylo couldn’t help but agree. Two slaps came in quick succession this time. He could feel his ass burning, turning red with his hand print. There was something so vulgar that he couldn’t even feel Hux’s skin. That all he was met with was the leather of Hux’s gloves. He didn’t deserve real contact. 

 

Filthy. Disgusting. Pathetic.

 

“You’re also lucky I took pity on you. Am taking pity on you right now. You think any other man would let you sit there and drool against a wall instead of counting?” Another smack. Kylo was finding it hard to keep his legs from shaking anymore. Would he even make it to 10 without collapsing? He was afraid he wouldn’t. 

 

“No one would. But I know you wouldn’t be able to speak. You lost your voice after the second hit. You’re so predictable, Ren. My stupid toy. My pathetic guard dog.” Three this time. One after another. Then Hux made it worse by running his palm over the reddening ass and forcing it to burn more. Kylo felt a sob catch in his throat. When had tears start to form in his eyes? He wasn’t even registering his own moans anymore. 

 

“You don’t deserve this much.” Smack. Hux’s glove ran over the burning hot flesh again. 

  
Filthy. Disgusting. Pathetic. Filthy Disgusting Pathetic. Filthydisgusting-

 

“Don’t you dare come.” 

 

Patheticpatheticpatheticpatheticpathetic-

 

The final smack. 

 

His orgasm rocked him to his knees, landing hard on them in a way that would surely bruise him. He hadn’t even felt it building. It coming. He was crying against the wall, forehead pressed against the cool surface desperately. He didn’t even know what was happening. His mind was so clouded, so broken. It was just nothing. Nothing at all. Just how much pain his ass was in and how good it felt, how good he felt and how he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this. He saw his cum staining the wall and he hated himself for it. He didn’t deserve it, Hux told him not to Hux…

 

Hux was laying a hand down on Kylo’s shoulder. Comforting. Not angry. Not aggressive. If he looked, which he couldn’t, he’d see Hux on his knees as well right behind him. He didn’t say anything, not vocally at least. Though Kylo could barely focus on what he was thinking. 

 

_You’re…. I can wait… doesn’t matter…. calm down._

 

At least he got the idea and nodded against the wall. A break. Yellow light. A pause. That’s all he needed.

  
That’s all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at kyloreneatsass.tumblr.com !!
> 
> Thank you for all the encouragement!! I really love this story and I'm glad you guys are too.   
> There will be more don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo couldn’t hear anything. 

 

Kylo stared at the wall blankly, sucking in large breaths to calm his breathing. It wasn’t helping. This was embarrassing. He had hardly been touched, hardly been spanked. Even if the smacks were brutal and the extent of foreplay they had done were long. It still didn’t excuse him from disobeying direct orders. This Hux, his master, wouldn’t forgive him. He assumed the Hux he fought with outside of this room wouldn’t let him forget it either. 

 

Hux’s hand found his shoulder again, though Kylo couldn’t remember when it had disappeared in the first place. Hux turned him away from the wall to look at him. He said something but Kylo’s ears were still ringing and his headspace was not there. Hux looked concerned, that much was obvious. Hux looked down and began unscrewing a container of water. Once open he moved a hand up to caress Kylo’s jaw and then tilt it up for him. 

 

“You’re dripping with sweat you need to drink.” Hux muttered, at least from Kylo’s perspective it came as a mumble. At least he was starting to hear something besides ringing. “You were supposed to tell me if you got overwhelmed.” There was disappointment in his voice. Hux had planned for much more.

 

Kylo opened his mouth to respond and Hux took the chance to bring the water bottle up to his lips. “Drink.” He commanded. Kylo moved his hand up to take the bottle, but Hux pushed his hands away, wanting to do it for him. He sucked down the water greedily, unaware of how much he had needed it. His body was good at putting things like this to the back of his mind. He pushed the bottle away and leaned back against the wall, eyes closing as he slowly came back to something that resembled the Kylo Ren he knew. 

 

“Next time tell me. I’m not as inclined to do this if only you’re the one getting off.” Hux clicked his tongue, sitting back on his heels. Sitting on the floor like this was unnatural for him. But at least it was clean, he made sure of that. Kylo swallowed visibly, his neck exposed from the way he was laying. 

 

“S-sorry…” Kylo managed out. Hux made a face of disproval, whether it was because of the apology or because he spoke he didn’t know. Hux moved a hand forward and wiped some of the spilled water from Kylo’s cheek. Kylo leaned into his hand and Hux was kind enough to let him. 

 

“As long as you’re alright. Which you are.. correct?” Hux’s eyes were focused on him, but Kylo wasn’t looking. Still trying to regain his semblance of self. 

 

He shrugged. 

 

“Yes.. I can.. We can..” Kylo slowly pushed himself away from the wall and grabbed onto Hux’s coat. He looked out of his mind with lust now that his initial exhaustion as over. He ran his tongue over his lips and let his hands slowly trace down his chest. “I can do more.. If you want me to do more I can do more.” 

 

Hux raised an eyebrow interested at the very least. He moved his hands down to Kylo’s pushing his fingers away from his cloth, holding them for the moment. 

 

“Unfortunately I don’t think you earned that right.” Hux stood up away from the desperate Kylo. Kylo ended up falling down to the floor, hands catching him before he face planted. His body was still shaking slightly buthe wasn’t done. Not yet. He grabbed Hux’s boot and Hux immediately made a disgusted noise. He kicked Kylo’s hand away and pressed Kylo’s cheek down onto the floor with his boot. 

 

“You do _not_ touch me when I tell you not to, you dog.” Hux snapped harshly, immediately back into the moment. Kylo smiled against the floor and the boot, looking up at him. 

 

“Woof.” Kylo responded with a smile Hux couldn’t see, but either way he rolled his eyes. Pressing his face into the tile harder, making Kylo whine. 

 

“If I knew you were that desperate I would have planned for more.” He slowly pulled his foot off of him and then started circling him. He nudged his boot in between Kylo’s thighs until they were spread to his satisfaction. “This won’t be for you.” 

 

“Was it ever?” He asked, which earned him a tsk from Hux. 

 

“No.” 

 

Hux leaned down in-between his thighs and turned to reach into his pocket. Finding a bottle of lubricant there Hux pulled it out and squeezed some down Kylo’s ass. He whined softly, and it took everything in Hux not to spank him for it again. Instead he opted for pressing a gloved fingers against his hole. That was, ironically, probably the least sensitive spot on his ass right now. Hux was careful where he touched and made sure to keep his hands away from any sensitive areas. For now. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Hux said.

 

No. Thought. Kylo heard it inside his head. Despite how often he heard the other mans thoughts it was still strange to hear him talk so directly to him through it. Especially in a nicer tone then he had when he spoke verbally. Kylo nodded as conformation and pushed his cheek against the tile a little harder. The muzzle around his face was straining harshly against his skin. Rubbing new marks. But he didn’t care. This was worth it. All the pain in the world was worth this.

 

Hux pressed two fingers into him with some ease, Kylo not trying to keep his voice down. It echoed in the small room. Hux started spreading him open, unsure if he would actually be preparing him for his cock yet. When Kylo bucked back against his fingers, Hux put a hand on his back and pushed his chest down against the tile. 

 

“Don’t get eager. You just came. You shouldn’t be able to..” He paused as he looked down past his ass to see Kylo’s cock already beginning to harden. He sighed disappointedly. “What _am_ I going to do with you?” He asked himself, pressing a third finger into him and beginning to rub against the area he already knew would make Kylo scream. Kylo bucked back again. 

 

“Stupid dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far!!  
> The next part should be coming out in a few days. I'm not sure how long it's going to go for, I have it planned out but it could end up being fairly long.  
> To give me suggestions you can head over to my writing blog: kyloreneatsass.tumblr.com


End file.
